


Perks of the job

by HUNTER29



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Benefits, Creampie, F/M, Kyu Samples The Goods, Oral Sex, Realisation, Reward, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Kyu doesn't work for free, she always gets to experience the fruit of her labour. And that is the best part of the job. At least up until her latest client where she ends up with something better.





	Perks of the job

It truly was Lyus proudest achievement. He's it was a struggle, yes she and ever doubts it would happen but in the end it did.

You finally lost your virginity.

As a love Fairy, it was Kyu's duty to help hopeless saps like you to get laid so you didn't waste away alone for the rest of your life. She knew you would be he most prized achievement duty to just how hopeless you seemed when you first met, but here you was. Fresh out of your first fuck.

Kyu felt proud, like she achieved something truly amazing.

But that wasn't the best part.

What you didn't know was that Kyu was nearby when you was getting in on with your date the previous night and the pink haired Love Fairy had a front row seat to the the show that you put on for her.

She was actually surprised really that you had never had sex before as the way you went at it with your date suggested experience.

It actually turned her on and Kyu watched her fuck your date whilst fingering herself to the view.

And now her job was complete, it was time for her to receive her "payment". Kyu's version of payment is to experience what her latest client can do personally and from what she had witnessed the night before, she was expecting something good.

She just needed to get you alone before you go super stud.

After you dropped your previous night's date off at home you received a text from Kyu. It said that she had a surprise for you at your place but that you needed to get there quick as it was something truly special.

You made haste back to your place, not just because of the surprise you had awaiting you but also because you didn't fully trust Kyu being at your house alone. As a love Fairy she was able to get into your house without a key and she does make herself at home.

Many times have you received messages and even pictures from her when she was in your house. The texts were innocent enough at most times but the pictures were completely different.

One picture you remember in particular was of Kyu using your washing machine for something that it wasn't made for, grinding her pussy against the corners as it rumbled and got her off. 

Your washer was very sticky that night.

When you got to your house you called out to Kyu and she called back to say she was up in your room and so you headed up to see what she had gotten up to during her latest breaking an entering.

When you got to your room you just saw the Love Fairy sat on your bed, smiling as you entered the room before she greeted you.

"Hey you, almost didn't recognise you without the virginity" she joked before standing up to say that she was proud of you for finally getting out there and getting laid, commenting that you definitely know what you're doing moving forward.

But then her smile dropped to a frown as she then said that this meant she was now unable to work with you, she no longer had a reason to so this may as well be the very last time that you see each other. And that disappointed you as well as you've grown to enjoy Kyu's company when she's not using your household appliances to get herself off.

"But let's not part on a downer, tell me, how was your first fuck?" Kyu asked pressing for all the juicy detail so she knows if she really wants you to fuck her.

You rubbed the back of your neck before explaining the previous night, sure Kyu already knew what went down but she only saw it, she needed to experience it herself to really know if she made the right decision in investing the time she has into helping you.

As you explained with detail about your date last night, Kyu felt herself getting a little wet. Her legs rubbing togetehr as her mind pictured herself in the place beneath your ravaging thrusts, she was a little surprised about the way she was thinking.

Surprised on how much she wanted you to fuck her, soon enough she couldn't hold herself back.

"Oh fuck it, fuck me!" She quickly said and jumped at her sudden outburst, Kyu being in your face was also a reason for you jumping.

Her hands pressed to your chest and shoved you onto the bed where the Love Fairy mounted you.

"Kyu, what are you doing?" Asked to which she held a finger to your lips with a smirk on her own.

"Oh come on now you're smarter than that, you surely didn't think I would put so much effort into helping you just so you can fuck other girls and I don't get any do you?" She asked and your mouth ran dry a little as she leaned down close so her breath touched your skin.

Kyu whispered that this was her favourite part of the job, experiencing what she has helped create, getting fucked raw as payment for her assistance.

"You don't get a pass, I want you to fuck me just like all the others have, you should see it as an honour".

Kyu then climbed out of your lap and dropped to her knees before you, reaching up to your pants and unzipping them enforce fishing out your erect cock. A smirk turning on her lips as she looked at you, "seems you want to do it as well" she said before licking up the underside of your shaft,

Holy fuck did that feel good, Kyu had an amazing technique as she began to blow you. Licking up and down your cock in ways only a professional porn star would be able to do, sucking on the tip of your cock whilst staring into your eyes with desire in her own.

Kyu was really looking forward to all of this, she did sense something special about you when you first met after all. Even if you was a hopeless sap back then.

"Shit, never expected you to be packing such a big one" the Love Fairy commented and she applied oral attention to your phallus and you laid back on your bed with moans of pleasure leaving you, amazed at how good a blowjob Kyu can give but then again she was a Love Fairy.

And she does have experience apparently if her stories of fucking each of her clients was true. But that also meant she had high expectations.

Kyu wouldn't be happy if you came so soon so you made sure to keep yourself composed as she sucked your cock with a fervid pace.

Green eyes staring up into yours as she bobbed her head rapidly before feeling your hand pace in her pink hair and you began pushing down so she would take more of your cock into her mouth at once, maki g her deep throat you.

Kyu was surprised at how assertive you being, taking control the way you was actually made her wetter than she already was.

So she let you guide her as she reached a hand between her legs where she touched herself, pulling her panties aside and plunging a finger into her dripping cunt.

Kyu masturbated as made her deepthroat you, her green eyes never leaving your scrunched up face.

No matter how hard you was trying, you cou don't keep your orgasm back and so grunted as you shot your load into Kyu's mouth and straight down her gullet as her legs quaked.

You released her head and she came up for a large gasp of air as you apologised for being so rough but Kyu laughed at your apology, asking why you was sorry?

You only got her even more horny than she was, that was the only thing you needed to make up for so you got up as Kyu laid herself on your bed. She grinned up at you as she removed her panties to show you her soaking wet pussy, her eyes burning into you with desire.

"Come on big boy, show me what you got" Kyu urged before sending her back with a gasp as plunged forward into her, penetrating her in one fell swoop and she didn't know how to respond other than with a loud moan.

Then came your thrusts and oh did they not disappoint.

Kyu's fingers dug into your back as she had to hold onto you from how intense you was, how aggressively you was fuckimg her from just the beginning.

It's not like she would complain, she wanted to truly experience this and Kyu was impatient so wouldn't be able to wait from slow and gentle sex.

She didn't want love making, she wanted to get fucked and that's what you was doing. Perfectly as well.

Your hands gripped Kyu by the waist, fingers digging into her sides as your cock was buried balls deep into her cunt with each thrust you made and her breaths were coming out as gasps and whines already.

She came already from your thrusts but in her defence she was mastrubating whilst sucking your cock.

Her juices coated your shaft which made your movements more fluid and Kyu even began rolling her hips up to meet yours, grinning as you met your gazes.

"Come on big boy, fuck me, fuck me like you owe me everything, you kinda do" she said before laying flat with her arms being thrown to her sides as you upped the pace which you was fucking her.

Your thrusts pushed deep into Kyu faster and harder each time and the result was her twisting around and climaxing again, but then really took Kyu by surprise.

Your lips pushed against hers in a deep kiss that she wasn't expecting, Kyu was completely off guard and it was ironic that a Love Fairy wouldn't know what to do from an action that really showed affection.

You didn't even kiss your date last night, you two only fucked until you both passed out and you dropped her off home to part ways.

You kissed Kyu though, she didn't know what to do other than moan and whine as you fucked her.

Then her body reacted, her lips pursing to meld with yours before they danced. Your hands holding Kyu firmly to keep her from whining as you plunged your cock into her, her moans were barely muffled by your kiss so she deepened it to silence herself more.

Pushing her lips against yours deeper before grabbing your face and sticking her tongue into your mouth and locking her legs behind your back.

You battled back against her attempts at oral domination and fended her tongue back well with your own.

Things were really getting aggressive now as tore away from the kiss just as Kyu cried out from yet another orgasm.

She's never been fucked like this before. The studs she created in the past even ,as good as they were at sex, came twice before she came once and though she didn't mind that it was obvious to her that you was the best fuck she's ever had.

And she looked forward to you cumming inside her.

You pinned Kyu down against the bed as your lips latched to her neck and she gasped as you sucked on it, whined and mewl we as you assaulted her ends with your lips but as sensitive as she was on the neck, that wasn't her weak spot.

You found that next though, Kyu's legs kicked outwards as she twisted and convulsed as you stroked her wings.

Her tongue hung out as she had the most intense orgasm she's ever experienced and it was embarrassing because you have yet to cum once since her blowjob, even then you had full control really.

Kyu felt vulnerable from the way you was taking her but she was happy to be vulnerable right now.

Her smile was a smirk or grin as she stared at you, it was a genuine and almost loving one.

"Damn it, look what you've done to me" she laughed weakly before pulling you down into a kiss where your tongues danced and your eyes met.

Her arms and legs locked around you as you stroked Kyu's wings and ran a hand through her hair.

She really was trying to keep herself focused but the way you was fucking her, the way you touching...the way you was kissing her.

Why was Kyu feeling so happy in this intimate embrace?

She looked to you as you're tongues were dancing in the kiss before retracting hers so to hold a more tender kiss, using what strength she had in her to role over so she was on top.

Kyu looked to her, her hips slowly rolling hips against you. 

You toned down your thrusts to slower ones as you stared up into Kyu's emerald eyes.

You pumped you hips upwards and thrusted into spots that made Kyu tremble, damn it you was hitting all of her weak spots but that didn't explain the warmth she was feeling her chest as she looked into your eyes. Why was she feeling...

"Holy shit, I love him" Kyu thought to herself.

She leaned down to you starred into your eyes before kissing you, intending to pull away after a second to prove she didn't love you but the kiss never broke away. It wasn't you holding either.

Kyu really did love you.

Her arms wrapped around your shoulders as she began riding you, hips rolling so your cock rubbed around inside her before you suddenly grabbed her waist and speared yourself into Kyu's cunt making her cry out before the,blue as you shot a load of cum right into her and she didn't know how to react.

Her body clenched and her eyes glossed over...there was just so much filling her at once, it was so warm and thick and Kyu shuddered with a smile on her lips as she stared blankly ahead of her before falling against your chest.

"Wow" she breathed as she laid against you, looking uo into your eyes before cupping your face.

You expected her to say something sexual like, "thanks for the sex homie". You didn't expect "those" three words from her.

"I love you" she said, not in a humorous to joke as if you were lovers who shared an intimate night. No she meant it.

She kissed you to show she meant it, she held you tight to show she meant it and she said it again and again to show she meant it.

"Damn it, this wasn't in the job descriptions I never expected to actually fall in love with a mmph" you her off with a kiss that Kyu melted into, your way of saying you loved her too and the silent method was enough to show it.

Your lips danced together before Kyu sat up and smiled down at you before climbing out of your lap and pulling you to your feet.

You watched Kyu bend over the bed and smile back at you.

"Well if you're to be my lover then you better show that you deserve" she smirked before lurching forward as you penetrated again and what followed was a loud, aggressive but surprisingly passionate fuck session.

When it ended, Kyu laid in your arms and said that she has to keep up her job as a Love Fairy, you would be the pit stop for the night.

"And and just because I'm helping other guys suck about doesn't mean you can, I won't sleep with them if you don't sleep with others, deal?" She offered and you answered by kissing her.

"Deal" you said and Kyu looked away with a blush in her cheeks.

It was ironic, she was a Love Fairy but didn't know what to do with her being the one in love.

It seems you would have to teach her in return for her "lessons".

"This job definitely came with its perks" she joked as she held onto you tight, a smile on her lips and a blush in her cheeks at the fact she's fallen in love.

"Damn, I love my job".

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas then let me know.


End file.
